The Boy With The Rusted Wings
by Luvviez
Summary: Natsu and his friends are 99% human and 1% bird. They've been kept captive in Jude's clutches for years now, and Natsu finally decides he'd rather have his loved one safe than being brought back in bloody and tired everyday. But when they're finally free...what surprises will await them ahead? Death? Or a happy life?
1. Chapter 1

"You say you have...another...one?" a man on a computer asked, who soon leaned froward making his face grow bigger in the screen.

"Jude, please, I don't need to see your old wrinkles and gross tuffy hair so close to me." another man growled, stroking his beard lightly. Obliging, the man on the other side leaned back. "And yes, I do...NATSU! GET OVER HERE!" the man screamed, pounding his fist onto the desk. Stumbling, into the room, a young boy with bright pink hair and dark green eyes came up next to the man. His pants were practically rags, he had no shirt on so his skin showed off all the whip marks, bruises, and dirt that covered the upper part of his body.

"Yes, Master Jose?" Natsu asked, looking up at the man. His eyes filled with curiosity and fear.

"Show him," Jose said, smirking down smirked.

"Show who what?" the boy asked again, confused.

"Your wings idiot! Show Jude. Your. Wings!" the man screamed making the pinkette flinch. Unfolding the wings that were tucked in on his back, he let them spread out fully. The feathers were a light red color, and looked a lot like rust too many. They were about five to six feet long, and two to three feet wide. Astonished, Jude glanced over at Jose who was smiling proudly at his friends shocked state.

"Can he fly with those?"

"Of course he can fly! Go on boy! Fly!" nodding his head nervously, he started to flap the scrawny wings quickly. Soon enough, he was hovering over the ground. Seeming impressed, the man looked over to the owner of the boy.

"How much, Jose?" he grunted, scratching his blonde mustache.

"Oh! Details details! When we get there we can talk about the price!" Jose grinned evilly, tapping his fingers against the desk. Nodding, the blonde haired man ended the video chat before turning to the boy who had landed only a while earlier. "Now listen here brat!" the man spat, "When we get there, you have to be on your best behavior! Got it?!"

Nodding shakily, the pinkette stared at his master straight in the eyes. "Yes, Master Jose..."

"Great! We'll be arriving shortly than!" strutting past the boy, the said man made his way to the front of the jet to command them to go faster. Trying to follow him, he was held back from the chains that were clung around his ankles. He couldn't make past the door and stuff that was any farther than that. Sighing, he went back into the corner where the chains started. Sitting there, he let his wings flop limply to the ground but quickly lifted them back up wincing at how cold the metal floor was. Looking up to the ceiling, Natsu let out a small whimper.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you?"

* * *

When they had gotten off the pitch black jet, the boy was happy those chains were off his ankles. What he wasn't happy about was that now they had a metal collar around his neck with a chain also connected to it. Yanking him to catch up with them, Jose scanned around the building. It seemed to be filled up with very expensive technology in different rooms. The hallway and the rooms you could see through the glass were pure white with shiny metal floors. Finally seeing the man himself, Jose walked faster to meet with Jude who nodded when the two came up. "Jude! So great to see you again." the boy's owner smirked, shaking his hand.

"You as well...Jose." the said man grunted, shaking back. Glancing down to the boy, the blonde man tilted his head to him. "Is this him?"

"Yes! It is, this is, Natsu."

"Ah, well, let me take him off your hands and than we can talk about the price in peace."

"Great idea! Great idea indeed!" going to one of the walls, Jude pressed a red button that was above a small speaker and spoke into it. His voice echoed down the halls making the boy cover his ears.

 _"If someone could please pick up the new hybrid, it would be very much appreciated."_ Taking his hand away, he turned back to the two. "Please just wait a second, someone should be on there way." nodding, they all stood still in silence, not knowing what else to say. Seconds later, as promised, someone in a science coat came and took the chain out of Jose's hand. Tugging it softly, Natsu started to follow.

Walking up to a door, the person swiped a card into a small machine that was next to it. Going from red to green, the scientist was able to push open the door. Trailing behind, Natsu spotted four cages ahead of them. A single light was above them all while the rest of the room was dark. Unlocking one of the cage, the scientist pushed the boy into one of the cages lightly and unhooked the collar off him before closing the barred door and exiting the room.

Looking around, the boy noticed other figures in two other cages. "Look Erza! They got another one!" one said, making the pinkette jump out of his skin. Looking to where the voice came from, he saw another boy around his age with dark raven hair and dark blue eyes. What surprised him most was he had pure white wings on his back. He too had no shirt on...but nor pants...

"U-um..." Natsu stuttered, pointing to the boy. Squeaking at this, he picked up his raggy pants and slipped them back on.

"Great way to make a first impression, Gray." the other spoke. Turning his attention to the other one, he a saw scarlet red hair girl with dark brown eyes and shiny silver wings on her back as well. She seemed about a year or two older than him and her dress was rags as well. About to protest, the door opened again making all their heads snap to it. In a flash, something was thrown into the cage next to his. Not noticing the door slam, he watched as the thing in the cage start to cough and shake.

It too was in a rag dress, making him think it was a girl. She had short blonde hair and on her back was light golden wings with silver specks on it. "Lucy!" the red head shouted, shaking the girl through her own cage. "Lucy!" she tried again making the blonde's eyes open to reveal dark brown eyes. Gasping, the pinkette realized she was covered in blood and sweat.

"W-what happened to her?" he asked shakily.

"That's Jude's way of having you see your future mate." Gray snorted, leaning against his cage.

"M-mate?"

"Oh, none of them told you? They said the next hybrid who was coming was going to be her mate?" Staring down at the girl in shock, he felt something in his chest flare up. Anger? No, rage.

* * *

 **Luvviez: This is a new story! It's a mix between Fairy Tail and Maximum ride~! Please enjoy this new story :3  
**

 **Review to tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucy finally came to her normal senses, she started to have a small freak out about the stranger that was in the cage next to hers. "Lucy..." Erza cooed, trying her best to stroke the blondes hair through all the bars. "It's okay, he's a friend." when the red head said that, the little girl calmed down and looked at the boy fully with big tears dripping out of her eyes. More rage filled in Natsu's chest when he saw those tears, blood mixing in with it from a deep yet small scratch on her eyebrow.

"Hi, my name's, Natsu. You're name's Lucy right?" he asked softly, which made her nod in response. "It's nice to meet you, Luce. Is it okay if I call you, Luce?" she nodded again. "You don't talk much huh?" she shook her head.

"S-sorry..." she whispered, making him blink in surprise before giving her a soft smile.

"There you go, now I get to hear your beautiful voice." he soothed as she came closer to him. The other two hybrids only blinked in surprise. The Lucy they knew never relaxed as quickly as she just did with Natsu. When they first met her, she wouldn't even look at them, just sit there in her own cage silently. But with him, she immediately looked like he wanted to be closer to him. Reaching his hands through the bars, he stroked the smeared blood on her cheek away making her close her eyes and sigh out softly.

Hearing the door slam open, the two jumped away from each other. Jude stood there with a broad smile on his face. Walking up to the two cages that held Natsu and Lucy in he glanced at the blonde. "Hello sweetheart," he spat but still sounded sickly kind. Reaching his hand through the bars in attempt to touch her face but she flinched away before he could do so. Laughing at this, the man turned his attention to the pinkette who sent the man a glare. "And you seem to be very comfortable with my daughter now," Natsu's eyes widened a bit. "Henry! Please bring in the new cage."

With that response, a man came in with an extended cage that could maybe hold three or so. Rolling Natsu's and Lucy's cages away, they replaced the empty spots where the old cages were before. Taking out Natsu, they stuffed him into it and closed it behind him. Whipping his head around, the pinkette watched as they took out the shaking girl who had tears in her eyes. Erza suddenly pushed herself against the bars and started to shout. "Jude! She just got back from a surgery! Give her a rest! Aren't you supposed to be her father?!"

Laughing, he put pressure on his daughters head making her whimper softly. "Of course she is! But right now we just want to test out how well she's doing with flying and all those new special skills we gave her." The little girl looked up at her father almost in a full out sob.

"Daddy...please...I'm tired..." Lucy begged, hoping that her father would say yes. Slapping her in response, she was sent flying and hit a wall hard. Crying out when she made contact with the cool stone, the girl went limp on the ground crying hard. Natsu's eyes raged with anger, his knuckles white from clutching on the bars so hard. Smoke came from his fists making the other two blink in surprise. Jude yet again laughed at this.

"Good try! But I made sure those bars wouldn't melt from all of that...Jose warned me about it!" Chuckling, he watch Henry pick up his daughter before they both left. Finally, Gray spoke up. "What was that, Natsu?"

"I...I don't know..." the boy spoke softly, staring at his still smoking hands in confusion and sadness.

* * *

It was near the middle of the night when a woman came in and placed Lucy in the extended cage that had Natsu in it before leaving. Crawling over to where the shaking body was, Natsu gathered up the small girl into his arms and wrapped his wings around them as best as he could. A bandage was now wrapped around one of her wings tightly. The other two hybrids got as close as they could. "Luce..." Natsu called softly, stroking her face softly. Blinking open her eyes, brown ones met olive ones.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked, fear crossing her face.

"Hey hey hey, shhhhhh, you're alright. But please tell us what happened." the pinkette asked, holding her closer if that was ever possible. Nodding shakily, the girl started to explain.

"W-well, first they made sure my speed was good while I was flying...it wasn't as high as daddy wanted it to be so I got this." she pointed to a bruise on her cheek. "Than he wanted me to try to telepathicily or something to him...after an hour he did this." she pointed to her other cheek. "Than tomorrow we have to try to get me night vision..."

"What about your wing, Lucy?" Gray asked, pointing to the bandaged wing.

"Oh...daddy wanted to try to get my wings a bit longer...so he had one of the doctors start yanking them and this one broke..." she pointed to the limp wing.

"It's okay now...go to sleep alright? We'll be here in the morning..." she nodded before immediately falling to sleep. Leaning against the bars, he rocked the girl gently in his arms before falling asleep himself. Staring at them softly, Erza sent Gray a happy smile.

"They're a cute couple aren't they?"

"I say it's disgusting that they're acting like that at our age..."

* * *

Perking his head up, Natsu sighed out in relief when they saw a doctor walk in with Lucy in their arms. Setting her down in the cage, Natsu quickly gathered her in his arms smiling small. "Hey...how did it go?"

"N-Natsu?" she almost screamed, touching his face all over, her eyes were glazed over.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't see, i-is this you?" and than the rage in his stomach only grew.

* * *

 **Luvviez: Hi everyone! How's this chapter? :3  
**

 **Now, a lot of you are asking some questions and I want to answer them:**

 _TheBigBadWolfxTheOnComingStorm-_ **I thought about Lucy about doing that and Gray having those...but I don't know I decided not too xD  
**

 _Matt (Guest)-_ **Um...yes! They will get those later!**

 _Starfiresusan18-_ **Natsu, Lucy, and Gray are maybe around 9-10 here...while Erza is certainly 12**

 _Silia (Guest)-_ **Je ne sais pas! Devinez il est la seule façon dont il est vraiment ... et désolé si cela est difficile à lire que je suis mauvais au français ... xD**

 _Fabulouslyfabulo-_ **No, they're not going to be** _  
_

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this! Leave a great review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jude came in with a woman by his side making all of them look confused except Lucy, who was still recovering from her blindness. Stopping at the cage, the woman bent down to the cage and gave the two a smile. "Hello there. You must be Natsu, and the one behind you is Lucy, am I correct?" she asked sweetly, surprising all of them a bit. The said boy just nodded slowly at her question, not sure how to react exactly.

"Yes...that is us."

"Wonderful! Well, my name is Edith. I am someone who will help the process of you two mating in the future." she smiled, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Mating...?" Lucy whispered under her breath, confused.

"It's nothing Lucy..." Gray whispered to the little blonde girl, who just nodded in return.

"Anyways, right now we just need to take Lucy out for some tests and-"

"No," Natsu interrupted her, his wings tensing a bit, getting ready to release them at any second.

"What?" Edith stopped, staring at the boy with wonder.

"I said no, I'm not going to allow Lucy to go out and take tests. Don't you see that she's injured enough?" he growled, gesturing to her broken wing and glazed eyes.

"Well, yes, I am aware of her condition. But we need to start her out for some tests. I promise she'll be back before you know it." Ignoring his protests, the bruenette opened the cage door grabbing the blonde's arm. Letting out a shriek in surprise, Lucy limply was dragged out of the cage with pure terror on her face. Before Natsu could jump out after her, the door closed. Growling, the boy gripped the bars, steam starting to roll off it.

Dragging the girl to her father, Jude just smiled wickedly. "Hello my daughter," he snickered.

Wincing at his voice, the little girl looked up where she heard the croaking voice. "Father..."

"How's you're eyesight darling?"

"I still can't see father..." hearing him growl in frustration, she felt a foot dig into her stomach and fling her against a wall making her cry out in pain. Lunging forward in his cage, the pinkette let out a loud shout in frustration, steam rolling off his clenched fists as he clung onto the bars glaring at Jude. Laughing at this, the blonde man sent a smirk at the young boy.

"What did I say boy? That's a fireproof cage! There's no way you can melt that down!" he laughed, walking over to the whimpering girl. Picking her up by her hair, the man pinched the girl's cheeks in the process. "Now, why don't we start on that testing hm?" Letting out a scream, the blonde girl started crying heavily. Suddenly, Jude yelped in pain as a burning fist dug into his back. Dropping the girl, he tried to reach the spot that was burning and snapped his gaze at the boy who was staring at him the pure anger. Looking up to his cage, he saw the bars melted apart big enough for the boy to crawl through. "No way..." the man whispered under his breath.

Panting, Natsu glared up at the man. "Don't touch Lucy! You hear that?! Don't you-" lighting up his fist, he thrust it to Jude's face, hitting him directly. "Dare try that again!" he screamed. Crying out in the pain, the man stumbled backwards. Rushing to the wide-eyed girl, he gathered her up in his arms while wrapping his wings around her.

Soon enough, punching on his back started. Wincing, he looked down at the girl who was staring at him in surprise. Giving her a pained smile, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, he softly said. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. Forever and always." at this, the girl under him started to cry softly, covering her face in the process.

* * *

 **Luvviez: Hello everyone! First let me apologize greatly for the long wait to update! I was planning on updating but than I had to go on vacation, than a tree fell on our house, school started, and had to study for 5 tests. I was sooooooooo busy so I'm so sorry. I also promise there will be a longer chapter next time on the next update, promise!**

 _Fabulouslyfabulo:_ **No, they're not forced mates. Sorry if you were expecting them to be xD**

 _Starfiresusan18:_ **That kinda was the plan but Ig you could understand it xD but yes, everyone else is hoping the sam** e

 _ThebigbadwolfxTheoncomingstorm:_ **No, but that is a good idea!**

 _Meowie07:_ **Same x3 lol**

 _Midnighthnb:_ **ohhhh yeah lol**

 **Anyways, I just started a new Instagram account just for this, it has fairy tail coming it's way x3 Lot's of Nalu and other couples! There will also be alerts on there to tell you when the next chapter of any story or if a new story is coming out for those who can't follow this story. I won't be open to DM's so please don't send any, just keep it to the PM's on here please! Please consider following me x3**

 **Instagram account: _luvviez_**

 **Also leave a review for the new chapter please x3**


	4. Chapter 4

Years had passed since that last event. Six months afterwords that fight between Jude and Natsu, Lucy finally regained her sight fully. All of them had grown some. Like Gray's white wings started to develop blue speckles on them making them look a bright blue more than white anymore. He had also got ice skills, it worked almost exactly as Natsu's fire. Erza had gained the power of summoning weapons to her side whenever needed. Of course, since of the size of her cage, she could no do so summon them. Natsu's wings had become bigger and wider than Gray's that had grown. The scientists said it was because he was supposed to originally be a alpha in his breed, making the other two just snort in jealousy or empathy, but yet, all of them were amazed that he was considered an alpha of their kind now. Lucy had really not changed at all, unless you counted all the new special skills she got like mind reading and night vision.

All of their cages were upgraded into bigger ones. All of them were in their late teens, Lucy the skinniest out of all of them and the smallest, making her look the weakest. Natsu and Lucy still shared a cage. Not that they mined, before they realized it, they both fell in love with each other since that day that Natsu had made the move to save her from her father. Gray along with Erza were in the process for waiting to have the scientists to find themselves mates to breed with. Yet, no prevail had came, making them think that the other two mate together but yet were still hesitant about it.

Today, it was still dark out and all four were sleeping peacefully in their own cages. The alpha's wings were wrapped around the blonde as his strong arms held her small body and was pulled up into his chest. His nose was buried into her hair as they all slept. Erza and Gray had their wings wrapped around themselves as they leaned agains the walls of the cage. Hearing the door to their room slam open, all of them immediately snapped out of their sleep and glared at Jude who stood there with a male scientist at his side. "Why good morning everyone!" the blonde man smiled at them, waving to the other man to move.

When the scientist stopped at the alpha's and Lucy's cage, Natsu's rusted wings snapped open in front of Lucy in a protective motion, the middle of his wings poking their way out of the cage. Pausing at this, the man slowly opened the cage and grabbed one of Natsu's hands as he gently dragged him out for Jude to hold him down. When Jude's hand met the boy's wrist, the blonde clenched down onto his wrist tightly snickering. Lucy trembled in the corner of the cage as the man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward. Jumping forward at this, the alpa howled. "Stop this! Let go of her you bastard!"

Ignoring him, the scientist put a metal collar around her neck before locking it and throwing her out of the cage. Finally having his wrist free, he jumped forward and gathered Lucy into his arms. "This way," Jude snickered, the other man poking a gun at the hybrids backs. Moving out of the room, they walked down the white halls to only walk into a dark room with a single bed in the middle. Pushing them in, Lucy's father gave them a sickly smile. "Now listen here. This is the breeding room. I know both of you know what to do, and how to do it. And if you both refuse, this," he held up a small remote and pressed a small button on there. Suddenly, Lucy let out a high pitched scream as jolts of electricity flew through her body, the color on her neck buzzing and glowing with life. "will happen to your dear Lucy, Natsu." at this, he waved as the door closed.

Running up to his mate, he checked her all over before sighing in relief. In the corner of his eye, he saw the red glowing of a camera. "L-let's just do this, Natsu..." the blonde croaked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?! No way I'm doing that to you, Luce! I can't hurt you..." he whimpered, looking at his loved one sadly. At that response, the collar glowed and buzzed as the said girl screamed again, holding her neck painfully. Looking at her mate with pained eyes, Lucy shook her head.

"I-it's the only way,"

"But Luce-"

"It's okay Natsu...I'll be okay." she whispered, reassurance glowing in her eyes. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." leaning down, he captured the girls lips as he pushed her down onto the bed.

* * *

Walking back into their caged room, Natsu carried a sleeping Lucy in his arms, sweat covered their bodies, clothes were a mess on their bodies, along with their hair. When they got back in their cage, the alpha gently laid her down, sweeping some of her hair away, showing off a burnt ring of her skin on her neck. His roommates looked at the two sadly. Tears were streaming down the pinkettes eyes as he leant down and kissed his mates head. "I'm so sorry my love..." he whispered.

"You had no choice, Natsu..." Gray said softly, looking at the couple painfully.

"Gray's right...you did the right thing." Erza nodded, her hands clenched into fists.

"No one should go through that..." the ice hybrid muttered, shaking his head.

"You're right..." Natsu growled, putting his hands on the bars of his cage. "That's why we're leaving this stupid place."

* * *

Feeling wind rush against her face, Lucy forced open her eyes as she looked up to see Natsu looking straight ahead. "N-Natsu?" stopping, the said man looked down at her with relief. Setting her down on her feet, she looked around to see Gray and Erza smiling at her. "W-whats going on?"

"We're escaping," Gray explained.

"You're mate here, melted the bars of your cage and unlocked ours." Erza laughed, shaking her head. Grabbing her hand, Natsu gave the blonde a small smile.

"C'mon, let's go." running down the hall, they finally saw an exit. Slamming it open, a sudden ring of alarms burst out. Motioning them to keep moving, Natsu led them all to the edge of the building to the edge of the woods. Snapping open their wings, they took off into the air, their feathers glimmering into the light. Looking behind him, Natsu saw all of his friends flying behind him, worry still onto their features. Almost turning his head back forward, it snapped backwards again when a gun shot was heard and his mate cried out. Gray and Erza, spooked by the noise, both snapped in different directions and flew off as fast as they could.

Cursing under his breath at this, he swooped down to where Lucy had fallen, holding a part of her shoulder, one of her wings bleeding as well. Panic swept over him as he heard footsteps and yelling coming from where they were standing. Picking her up, he launched off again, him as well going off into a different direction from where the others had flown off to.

Screaming, Jude glared at where all of them had escaped.

* * *

 **Luvviez: done ^^'**

 **Yay, thanks so much! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu pumped his powerful wings hard as he glided across the sky. Lucy was in his arms, small noises coming from her mouth; blood was pouring from the gun wound, staining her white feathers. Blinking his eyes through the rain that had started only moments before, he searched for a place to land. His whole body ached from flying for hour. Suddenly, his wings tucked in as he started plummeting to the ground. Groaning in annoyance, he pulled Lucy close to him as they slammed into the ground. Hearing Lucy crying out, he folded his wings back as he sat up and looked around.

Grass and dirt laid every where, and there were scrapes and cuts all over him and the blonde girl. Very close by, there were a couple of houses, some lights shining through the windows. Hearing a door creak open, he covered his mate with his body as he stared ahead to where the noise came from. A small shadow appeared on a porch of the house closest to the mutants before voices started up. "Dad! I swear I heard something! Can we please go look?" a small voice begged as it bounced in one place. Two bigger shadows appeared to the smallest one.

"Maybe she's right, Igneel. What if someone got hurt?" a woman's voice asked, a light flickering on in her hands. Sighing, the other figure turned on some light as well as they made their way towards where Natsu and Lucy were hiding. Cursing under his breath, the boy felt panic run through him as the girl beneath him groaned in pain. "See Igneel!" the woman exclaimed, her foot steps thumping against the ground. "There's someone out here!" trying to look up, he was met with a bright look shining into his eyes. Squinting his eyes, he saw a young girl with wide brown eyes staring back into his olive ones. Opening his mouth, he was about to say something but was interrupted when she screamed.

"Mom! Dad! I found them!" she yelled, turning around to scream at the other figures. In seconds, the woman and a man were right beside the young girl, staring down at them in the small hole that the mutants had created.

"Oh my dear! Igneel! Help that young man up, and Wendy, go inside and start setting up everything!" the woman ordered as the said man started helping Natsu up. Grandeeney leaned down to grab Lucy, but the boy pushed her away with his eyes flaring. Holding her up in his arms, the pinkette looked at the two who stared at him bewildered. Taking a few steps back, the hybrid looked at the two adults. Putting his arm in front of the woman, Igneel moved a step forward.

"Look boy, we don't want to do any harm to you, or your friend there. But, you're both seriously hurt." the man looked down to where Lucy was, concern crossing his eyes. Natsu whimpered, tears welling up into his eyes.

"She...she got shot..." he said shakily, looking down at his mate with saddened eyes. "Please, you have to help her."

"May you let us have her than?" Grandeeney asked gently, pushing Igneel's arm down to get a better look at the two. Looking reluctant, the boy slowly nodded before handing the small girl to the woman who had her arms outstretched. Nodding, Grandeeney rushed inside, Natsu staring after them, cold fear running through his body Blinking when he saw a hand move it's way on him, he looked up to see the man, his red flaring hair glowing in the moonlight.

"Come on now, we'll get you and your girlfriend all patched up." he smiled as he grabbed the hybrids arm and pulled him up. Nodding in response, he let the older man lead him into the warm, welcoming house.

* * *

Natsu sat on the couch, all his bruises and scratched patched up. He slowly looked over to his 'Igneel' person, who was humming and cooking up something. Looking away, he wiggled his dirty toes, sighing. A sudden scream made him sit up in a heart beat. The small girl ran out of the bathroom, her eyes filled with excitement, but at the same time was mixed with deep wonder. "Dad! Dad! You won't believe what we found with that strange girl! She has-"

"Wendy dear, don't go screaming around!" her mother snapped as she pulled the blonde girl into the hallway. Her eyes were dull, and tired. Running up to her, Natsu scooped her up and pulled her against him. Running his hand down her back, she noticed it was bare, and her feathery wings stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked up, seeing the little girl staring at him with wide, brown eyes.

"Mister, why does your girlfriend have bird wings?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He bit his lip slowly sitting back down on the couch, pulling Lucy on his lap who only limply laid in his arms, her eyes closing slowly as she fell into sleep. Looking around, he saw the family looking at him expectingly, but he just looked away instead, petting the girls head.

"It's...it's a long story..." he whispered, blinking quietly.

"Right!" Grandeeney nodded, getting up. "We'll let you two get some rest, you can maybe tell us in the morning?" she suggested, getting up and going into a room.

"U-um...yes?" he nodded, blinking slowly in surprise. Coming back out, the woman handed him some clothes and pointed to the far end of the hallway. "You can sleep in there..." she said, looking at her husband. Glancing at the two, he saw sadness mixed into there gazes. Shaking it away, the man nodded at the two.

"You sleep well, we'll be off as well." he smiled, leading his daughter and wife into the other room. Getting up himself, Natsu walked into the said room, setting Lucy down on the twin bed that was in the middle of the room. Stripping off his shirt, he touched cotton pants that the woman handed him. Shrugging, he pulled them on, sighing when the softness practically messaged his legs. Crawling into the bed, he unfurled his own wings and wrapped them around his mate, letting the tiredness and aching in his whole body drift him off to sleep.

* * *

 **Luvviez: Sorry this took so long to update, I had trouble just writing this chapter ;-; so please don't be mad. I'll try to do it sooner if I can, I think I have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not sure how it will work out so sorry if it might take a while to even update this to just get a good idea in. Thank you again :3**


	6. Apologies to you

**To my fellow followers, friends, supporters, the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry.**

 **This year has been way too hard on me. My little brother was in the hospital for a few weeks in February, and straight after I had to attend my grandfathers funeral. It was only a short time after when the boyfriend I was with at the time, dumped me over a text message. I started to fail quite a few of my classes, especially math, and struggled to get portfolio's on the table in time for a final grade. When May rolled around, I had a fall out with one of my friends, and had to begin searching for a job so I could start paying for insurance. When I finally found a job, I've been busy ever since. I barely had time to sit down and do the thing I love most, write.**

 **Before I knew it, school came around once again, and I had to deal with schoolwork AND actual work. Then soon before I could even breathe, I met another boy, and fell for him hard as he did with me, and started focusing on a new relationship that is full of love. It is difficult to keep up with everything. I'm struggling in a lot of my classes, and with my semester portfolio's coming around, I have to start focusing on that as well. Work is ending for the season this week, so hopefully I can have a chance to focus on some of my other stuff.**

 **There _has_ been a writing club where we meet up for four hours just to write, but the leader is going through some hard times, so I haven't had time to sit and write there either. I have started a novel on kingdoms, knights, lovers, death, and family. Though it hasn't gotten that far either, it still needs to have a little work put into it and chapters still need to be added. **

**I am speaking tomorrow with women from around the world who are supporting the sciences for girls like me. I am speaking for something me and my girl friends struggle with at my science program: being equal to the men scientists and having a chance to prove that we can change the world too. (I know that women have improved in this but it's still an issue in our society) Their act has been inspired by the breathtaking movie _Hidden Figures,_ and wanting to let everyone know that we shouldn't be hidden no more. I'll have a chance to speak about my experiences with science and how I want to change the world with things I can discover in the future. **

**I've even gotten the chance to meet up with a Plant Virologist to start a portfolio about how viruses move through plants. I'm so excited to start my own experiments with it, which will begin next month. Doing something that I've wondered about a lot of my life, it's unbelievable that I, a high schooler, can experience such things with something so big. I need to get started on reading a college text book about it and take notes to ask the Virologist next time we meet.**

 **These stories, especially _The White Cherry Blossom_ , are my prides and joys. I have spoke about my own experiences with depression and have made other people aware about what really goes on through a person's mind with depression. Making people aware of the things that not everyone understands, and seeing them loving the story because it can relate to them, truly makes my heart swell with happiness. It makes me want to continue to speak up for the things I truly want to have other people hear about and to continue to write the novel that I am loving so much at the moment. It makes me so happy I've had all of you to support me through every step of the way. So thank you to ALL of you, for making me who I am today, the writer who I improved to be, and the girl who loves science and the words that appears on my paper with a stroke of a pen. **

**I will continue to write (or try) as much as I can with these stories. I just couldn't wait another day to sit and let you all wonder what had happened to me and the chapters that appear on my stories. When my winter break rolls around, I will try to update them as much as I can. I hope you understand that when I don't update right away, I'm just busy with my own life. I won't be able to write a special three year chapter for _The White Cherry Blossom_ when my birthday comes around on October 23rd next Monday, so that is saddening, but I know you guys will understand. And I _will_ add more chapters in _Wendy_ to make it not be as rushed as it was before. **

**Thank you again, I really mean it. And I apologize once more for just disappearing without an explanation. You're all too sweet for me. Until the next time I update my stories, I wish you all well.**

 **Much love, Luvviez.**


End file.
